


Can We Rewrite the Stars?

by jjajjanggyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, failed angst, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjanggyun/pseuds/jjajjanggyun
Summary: AU where Daniel is in love their servant’s daughter, Seonhwa(you).





	Can We Rewrite the Stars?

“What joke is this, Daniel?” Seonhwa hushed voice is the only sound that can be heard in the patio that was carefully decorated by Daniel. There were rose petals on the floor, forming the words “I Love You, Seonhwa”.   
“It’s not a joke. I prepared this for you to ask you out. Officially. As my girlfriend.” The older of the two grinned wider as he shows the rest of the quad to her. There are candles and pots of roses forming a pathway towards a table with dishes waiting to be eaten by the two. The area was open too so they can see the stars and moon above them. It was beautiful, the moonlight and dimly lit candles are the only source of light and it made Daniel’s eyes twinkle like the stars.   
Seonhwa had to fight the urge to jump on the boy’s arms and pepper his face with kisses instead she let out a sigh and crouched to brush her hand on the petals formed as words. This, them, could have been wonderful but they can’t be. “Niel, don’t you know? I—This— We can’t happen.”  
“But we’re already happening. What’s with that response?” Daniel’s voice and his face showed the confusion that he was in. “Do I really need to say this out loud?” Seonhwa looked up at her supposed lover before continuing, “Daniel, we’re too different. I’m not even supposed to be hanging out with you or be your friend. And we becoming more than that? That, I mean We are one of those things that should not, should never happen. Everyone knows it, even I know it.”  
“We’re too different?” Daniel narrows his eyes that are focused on her. He doesn’t understand where she’s getting that from. He reminisced the times they had been together since their childhood and they clicked together pretty well. Could it be— “Are you talking about social statuses again? What’s so wrong about someone loving a servant’s child? And who cares about such differences when we feel the same way about each other?”  
“I care!” Seonhwa can’t help but exclaim, standing up right with a petal in her hand. “I love you, yes, I’m not denying that fact but love itself isn’t enough when it comes to us. You don’t understand it. I let ourselves be friends because yes, that’s okay I’ll be able to handle it. It will still be tolerable for them too but be lovers?” She can feel her eyes sting as tears threatened to form as she continues, trying her best not to choke on her words. She had imagined, wished for this to happen before, back when she didn’t give much care about her surroundings but it’s different now, she knows that they can’t and shouldn’t happen. “The other side of the door that you’re trying to open for the both of us is too scary and a lot of things will probably try to close it again. Also, our future that doesn’t involve opening that door. Have you ever thought of it? Oh right, not just the future even everything that we have right now. Are you willing to risk all of that?” she paused and casted a sharp look at Daniel before shaking her head a little. “I don’t think so. Well for me at least.”  
Seonhwa swallowed her own saliva before reaching to cup Daniel’s cheek with her free hand, his skin feels soft against her touch. “I’m so sorry Niel-ah but we’ll both just get hurt.” She ran a thumb through Daniel’s cheekbone, both of them staring at each other’s eyes with sadness and love, before smiling bitterly and turning her heels away from the patio, a petal of rose inside her first. She walked away from Daniel, from her first love, her only love, the man who made life bearable.   
Daniel couldn’t do anything as he watched the woman he loves walk away from him. He watched her every step with eyes filled with love, sadness and longing for someone who had been so close to him yet so out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving this story a chance! lovelots sweeties <3 scream about Wanna One and other produce babies with me in twitter (@matchacoffce)   
> and can I ask for some help?  
>  please rt and like my pinned TOT (https://twitter.com/matchacoffce/status/982241160486797314) This sucks idk how to edit the url :( THANK YOU


End file.
